Byatha
Overview Byatha is a former deity of prosperity, who was abandoned by his followers and became an enemy of human civilization. His physical form is adorned with aspect of the tiger - a gigantic tiger skull and iron claws. He can manipulate the fortune of people around him - usually increasing their prosperity. But as his dark side has grown “prosperity” has become a twisted shadow of what it used to be… Origin The first known records of Byatha date from 1520, and place him as a temple deity in what would become modern-day Bengladesh. Many people from the surrounding area would come with offerings to the tiger, and he would increase the prosperity of their farms and their families. At some point Byatha's temple disappeared, possibly during the 1762 Arakan earthquake. Byatha himself continued to reside in the underground temple, but with no new offerings he became thin, gaunt, and angry. Byatha could still feel tens of thousands of people above him, and over time he came to hate them. He began to exert his influence once more - but now his blessings of prosperity brought only misery. Southern Bangladesh experienced huge spikes in population, causing widespread poverty and sickness. Rich minerals and farmland was exploited by international businesses, causing shortages among the locals. Corruption filled the pockets of a few, and threw the local economy into chaos - all carefully orchestartedy by cruel Byatha's intervention. After decades of misery, Byatha's evil machinations were discovered, and a heroic Kaiju entered his lair and bested him - driving Byatha out onto the surface where he fled and disappeared. Hatred still burns in Byatha's heart, so doubtless he will make himself known again soon - when he is ready. Energy System Byatha feeds off excess and waste. He regains energy whenever an opponent is losing energy, or failing to regain it normally. Ranged Combat Byatha's hollow eyes have stared down many foes. He can project blasts of hatred, despair, corruption and more. He can bring forth pain from the soil in the form of toxic earth. Since Byatha regains energy parasitically, it is possible for him to inflict enough damage with his weapons to re-power himself continuously. His opponent is surely doomed if that happens. Grappling Byatha is a tricky grappler, and his iron hands are incredibly strong. He can twist limbs and create unexpected opportunities for himself when in close with an unsuspecting opponent. He lacks the bulk to throw bigger kaiju around, but he is still very comfortable breaking limbs and twisting fingers. Byatha specializes in bringing down kaiju bigger than himself - inflicting serious wounds with his claws in the process. Melee Combat Byatha relies on his unusually high strength and ferocity to tear opponents apart in savage offensive bursts. He uses tiger-like pounces, charges and swipes to not only damage his opponents physically but also to dominate them mentally. Byatha can use his evil stare during certain melee combos, allowing him to begin the cycle of aggression, pain, and domination that leads to victory for the tiger god. Weaknesses Byatha has no special defensive abilities, or especially strong counters to ranged attacks. He needs to control the ebb and flow of the fight to remain at peak combat effectiveness. Specificially, Byatha needs to press advantages into snowballing avalanches of power & dominance. Opponents who break away or keep melee combat to a minimum can prevent Byatha from brining his powerful cycle of victory to bear. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Byatha is very, very angry. He fights for survival, like an wolverine gutting a much larger animal out of desperation. He can never afford to back down or show weakness. *Combat Focus: Byatha is very aggressive, but needs to retreat periodically. The trick is to make these look strategic, and not like a loss. *Special Considerations: Byatha needs to have “hollow” skull eyes, which could pose some interesting lighting & modeling challenges. We should never see inside the skull. Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Mutant